Je suis prêt
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Certaines fois, les choses ne vont pas comme on le voudrait. D'autres fois, si. ! SLASH ! YAOI ! Harry/Draco.


**Titre : **Je suis prêt

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Type (fic, art, icone...) :** fic

**Personnage(s)/Couple(s) :** Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny

**Rating :** PG-13

**Disclaimer :** Hormis la fic, tout est à JKR

**Notes éventuelles :** Ecrit a l'occasion du défi _Sex is not your ennemy_ de miya_tenaka avec cette image prompt.

**Nombre de mots :** 560

**Résumé :** Certaines fois, les choses ne vont pas comme on le voudrait. D'autres fois, si.

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

**

* * *

**

Draco était agenouillé sur leur lit, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés quand il avait entendu les pas de Harry. Lui n'avait rien dit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à dire. Les affaires de Draco étaient déjà rangées dans son coffre. Prêt à partir. Il aurait juste à demander à un elfe de la prendre et d'aller la déposer au Manoir Malfoy. Tout serait clos, après cela.

- Vas-y, Harry. Je suis prêt, murmura-t-il doucement.

- Tu es sûr ?

La baguette sur sa tempe. Son ancienne baguette. Harry ne la lui avait jamais rendue et cela les avaient fait rire. Deux ans depuis la fin de la guerre où ils avaient appris à se connaître.

- On en a déjà parlé. C'est mieux ainsi. Laisse-moi oublier.

Oublier les rires, les soirées à parler, à se moquer de l'autre, à manger en tête-à-tête. À faire l'amour. Oublier la sensation du menton pas rasé de Harry contre sa peau sensible. Oublier le plaisir pris à faire l'amour devant une cheminée. Celui d'être déshabillé par Harry. Oublier tout cela. Le goût du dentifrice, le matin, sur les lèvres de Harry.

Oublier ces petites frustrations, en voyant que son manteau traînait encore dans l'entrée, alors qu'il avait promis de le ranger à l'avenir. Adieu à ces agacements sans fin sur la nouvelle couleur des murs de la cuisine.

Oublier, tout oublier, au final. C'était mieux ainsi, au final. C'était plus prudent, plus réaliste, moins illusoire.

- Allez, qu'attends-tu, Harry ? Demanda Draco.

Harry le regardait ne pouvant esquisser un geste. Cette décision… N'était pas la meilleure. Son amant qui essayait de ne pas montrer sa peur, de garder sa voix lisse, comme si ce qu'ils faisaient n'était rien en somme.

Comme si Harry n'allait pas partir avec Ginny, pour se marier. Comme si Draco n'avait pas fait le choix volontaire de s'écarter du chemin de son compagnon, en comprenant que celui-ci était toujours amoureux de la dernière Weasley et qu'elle, elle pourrait lui offrir la famille qu'il désirait. Il avait mis deux conditions. Une dernière nuit pour eux deux et ceci. Son départ. Cela ne se savait pas qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils partageaient un appartement à cause de leur formation d'Auror. C'était tout. Personne ne savait qu'ils avaient demandé à être ensemble.

Harry voyait toujours Ginny. Ils flirtaient toujours ensemble, depuis qu'elle était sortie de Poudlard. C'était une habitude et son cœur battait toujours un peu plus vite en sa présence. Draco disait qu'il était amoureux. Il ne savait pas trop. Simplement, elle pouvait lui offrir une famille. Cette question avait empoisonné leurs derniers mois ensemble. Draco avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, qu'il ne pouvait pas en porter. Ils ne pouvaient pas adopter en tant que couple homosexuel. Surtout quand l'un d'eux est un ex-Mangemort, fils de Mangemort et petit-fils de Mangemort.

Il… Draco savait que c'était le bon choix pour Harry et que là, ils allaient faire en sorte que ce soit aussi le bon choix pour lui-même.

Ils allaient le faire. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Oui, ils allaient faire en sorte qu'il ne souffre pas de cette bonne décision.

- Je suis désolé, Draco. Je ne voulais pas que cela finisse ainsi, murmura Harry avant de continuer sans laisser le temps à Draco de répondre. _Obliviate_ !

Fin.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
